WonKyu Wedding Day
by Tamama Kioichi
Summary: Sebuah perjuangan yang berujung manis. Gak bisa bikin summary. Please Enjoy aja


WonKyu Wedding Day

Disclaimer : GOD, Their parents, SMEnt, ELF, and WonKyushippers

Author : Lanawonkyusasunarushippres (Tamama Kioichi)

Pairing : WonKyu, plus other cast

Genre : Romance/Family

Rate : T (aman)

Warning : Slash, boy x boy, alur terlalu cepat (mungkin), typo, terinspirasi dari lagu Brian McKnight (marry your daughter)

Please Enjoy

Summary : Sebuah perjuangan cinta yang berakhir kebahagiaan

Di sebuah taman bunga yang indah milik keluarga Choi telah terpasang ornament-ornament pernikahan berwarna putih dan merah. Ditengah-tangan taman terdapat panggung kecil dan sebuah gerbang berhiaskan bunga dan juga kain putih dan merah yang di lilit di pagar itu. Red carpet juga melintang dari depan panggung sampai ke depan pagar taman. Di kanan kirinya terdapat banyak susunan meja dan kursi yang tersusun rapi di taman luas itu. Di sebelah kiri panggung dekat barisan meja bagian depan ada sebuah piano berwarna hitam yang di hiasi kain putih dan merah serta berbagai bunga mawar warna-warni. Tidak jauh dari sana ada susunan meja yang penuh dengan berbagai menu makanan dan minuman high class karya koki terkenal di Korea.

Hari mulai gelap, para tamu undangan dari kalangan artis dan pembisnis serta beberapa perwakilan dari fanbase-fanbase mereka telah tiba dan sudah memenuhi taman belakang. Malam ini adalah malam special untuk visual Super Junior dan magnae Super Junior dimana malam ini mereka akan mengikat janji suci pernikahan.

"Kyu cepatlah semua sudah menunggu"

Ahra yang tengah mengandung itu terlihat kesusahan ketika beberapa maid memasangkan gaun yang cantik ke tubuh mungilnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah bersolek ria di depan cermin dengan wajah yang diliputi rasa gugup.

"Ok, tapi dengan noona ya?" Ahra memutar bola matanya malas tapi pada akhirnya mengangguk juga.

Tidak lama mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar dari rumah dan menuju ke taman belakang. Sampai di depan taman denting piano dan tatapan penuh kagum dari tamu undangan mengiringi langkah Kyuhyun di red carpet

"Semoga bahagia" Ahra melepas rangkulan tangannya dan menyerahkan kepada ayahnya yang telah menunggu untuk membawa Kyuhyun kehadapan Siwon yang telah siap berdiri di atas panggung kecil itu bersama seorang pendeta.

Mereka saling pandang mengagumi satu sama lain, Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan Siwon yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Sesampainya di depan panggung ayah Kyuhyun menyerahkan tangan Kyuhyun untuk di genggam Siwon.

"Appa serahkan Kyuhyun padamu Siwon-ah"

"Ne appa, kamsahamnida" Cho Young Hwa melangkah mundur dan kembali ke tempat duduknya menyaksikan kedua anaknya akan mengikat janji sehidup semati di depan Tuhan

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri menghadap pendeta yang menggenggam sebuah kitab.

"Letakkan tangan kalian di atas tanganku" Siwon dan Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan mereka di atas tangan kiri sang pendeta dan pendeta itu meletakkan kitab yang terbuka diatas tangan mereka.

"Choi Siwon bersediakah kau menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Menjadikannya pasangan sehidup sematimu, mencintai dan mempercayainya dengan sepenuh hatimu. Menjalani hidup dalam suka maupun duka dan dalam sehat maupun sakit serta menghormati, menjaga, dan menghargainya sebagai pasanganmu"

"Saya bersedia"

" Cho Kyuhyun bersediakah kau menikah dengan Choi Siwon? Menjadikannya pasangan sehidup sematimu, mencintai dan mempercayainya dengan sepenuh hatimu. Menjalani hidup dalam suka maupun duka dan dalam sehat maupun sakit serta menghormati, menjaga, dan menghargainya sebagai pasanganmu"

"Saya bersedia"

"Baiklah kalian telah resmi sebagai suami istri dihadapan Tuhan. Silahkan sematkan cincin sebagai symbol pernikahan kalian"

Semua bertepuk tangan meriah saat Siwon dengan tangan gemetar memasangkan cincin pernikahan dan mencium kening Kyuhyun lembut.

Setitik airmata bahagia jatuh kepipi Kyuhyun saat hal yang paling dia nantikan selama ini akhirnya terwujud. Tepuk tangan semakin keras saat Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan mesra dan yang paling meriah terdengar dari members Super Junior yang hadir bahkan Eunhyuk bersiul dengan keras. Kedua orang tua mereka bahkan menangis bahagia apalagi Ahra yang begitu senang akhirnya sang adik menyusulnya juga.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali ke kursi dan mendapat ucapan selamat dari tamu undangan dan members serta fans yang hadir. Keadaan berubah sunyi saat Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk berdiri dan membacakan rangkaian acara malam itu.

"Baiklah, saya Park Jungsoo sebagai perwakilan dari keluarga Cho-I mengucapkan terimakasih untuk para tamu undangan atas kehadirannya dan juga selamat untuk kedua mempelai yang telah mengikat janji suci pernikahan malam ini. Saya akan membacakan susunan acara malam ini. Pertama sambutan dari kepala keluarga yang di wakilkan oleh Choi Kiho-ssi, do'a dan yang terakhir resepsi pernikahannya yang mana didalamnya hiburan dan juga pelemparan bouquet bunga oleh pasangan pengantin. Baiklah silahkan Choi Kiho-ssi untuk menyampaikan kata sambutannya"

"Terimakasih Leeteuk-ssi. Sambutan malam ini tidaklah panjang. Saya dan kedua keluarga mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kehadirannya dan juga do'anya untuk kedua putra kami yang telah menikah. Terutama pada fans mereka yang selalu mendukung dan memberikan semangat untuk mereka, saya selaku ayah sangat bahagia dan bangga melihat anak-anak kami akhirnya menemukan tujuan hidup yang sebenarnya. Semoga dengan ini mereka akan selalu bahagia dan di berkati Tuhan dalam perjalan hidup mereka kedepannya. Terimakasih"

Prok prok prok

Tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri sambutan singkat Choi Kiho

"Acara selanjutnya yaitu berdo'a yang dipimpin oleh pendeta Kim Hongjie silahkan"

Semua hadirin menundukkan kepala dan mendengarkan pembacaan do'a dengan khidmat.

"Tuhan Engkau segalanya yang telah menciptakan cinta di hati kedua insane yang tengah berbahagia ini. Jangan biarkan cobaan berat menerpa hubungan mereka dan berikanlah selalu kebahagiaan dalam kehidupan mereka. Engkau berhak memberi cobaan tapi kami mohon jangan terlalu berat sehingga menyebabkan mereka terpisah karena mereka saling bergantung satu sama lai. Berikanlah yang terbaik untuk anak kami. Amin"

Selesai berdo'a Leeteuk kembali berdiri dan membacakan acara selanjutnya.

"Terimakasih, acara selanjutnya yaitu resepsi pernikahan yang di dlamnya ada hiburan dan hal yang special yaitu pelemparan bouquet bunga oleh sepasang pengantin kita"

Semua bersorak senang terutama yang ingin mendapatkan pasangan. Konon katanya apabila kita mendapat lemparan bunga dari pengantin tidak lama lagi kita akan menikah. Members Super junior yang terlihat semangat sekali.

"Aigoo hyung-hyung kita sudah tidak sabar ne baby?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan terkekeh geli saat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berebut posisi.

"Hahaha iya hyung haduh hahaha" Kyuhyun semakin tertawa saat members Kyuline juga ikut berebut. Tamu lain hanya mengeleng kepala sembari menaha tawa geli. Siwon dan Kyuhyun naik keatas panggung dan berdiri membelakangi hadirin sambil menggenggam sebouquet bunga.

"Satu dua tiga"

Di hitungan ketiga mereka berdua melempar bouquet nya kearah hadirin dengan kencang dan hap…

"!"

Semua mata memandang kearah seseorang yang mendapatkan lemparan bouquet.

"Aaaaa"

Minho berteriak kencang saat dia yang mendapat lemparan bouquet itu. Yang lain menyerbu Minho dan menyuarakan protesnya. Akhirnya tawa kebahagiaan meledak malam itu

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menggenggam tangan dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Semoga ini bisa selamanya hyung"

"Ne baby. Amin"

Hari semakin larut namun tidak ada seorangpun yang merasa lelah, malah mereka semakin semangat karena disuguhkan hiburan yang menarik.

"Hyung ayo sumbangkan lagu juag" Soho terlihat sedang membujuk Siwon yang tengah meminum winenya di temani sang appa dan appa mertuanya dan beberapa rekan bisnisnya.

"Eoh hyung? Kyuhyun hyung saja ne?"

"Aniyeo" Suho menggeleng imut

"Justru ini permintaan langsung dari Kyuhyun hyung" Siwon melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis dari arah meja dekat piano.

"Haah baiklah"

Siwon berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, setelah sampai dia mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat menyebabkan rona merah dipipi Kyuhyun apalagi noonanya tidak berhenti menggodanya.

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan sebagai hadiah pernikahan" Semua hening terhanyut dalam melodi lagu yang Siwon bawakan dengan dentingan piano lembut yang mengiringi.

" _Sir, I'm a bit nervous about being here today,_

 _Still not real sure what I'm going to say,_

 _So bare with me please if I take up too much of your time,_

 _See in this box is a ring for your oldest,_

 _She's my everything and all that I know is,_

 _It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side,_

' _Cause very soon I'm hoping that I,_

 _Can marry your daughter and make her my wife,_

 _I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life,_

 _And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah,_

 _I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen,_

 _She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen,_

 _I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle,_

 _On the arm of her father,_

 _On the day that I'll marry your daughter._

 _She's be here every step since the day that we met,_

 _Scared to death to think what would happen if she ever left,_

 _So don't you ever worry about me ever treating he bad,_

 _I've got most of my vows done so far,_

 _So bring her the better of worse,_

 _And 'til do us part,_

 _There is no doubt in my mind it's time. I'm ready to start,_

 _I swear to you with all of my heart,_

 _I'm gonna marry your daughter and make her my wife,_

 _I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life,_

 _And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah,_

 _I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen,_

 _She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen,_

 _I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle,_

 _On the arm of her father,_

 _On the day that I'll marry your daughter._

 _I first time I saw her I swear I knew that I'd say I do,_

 _I'm gonna marry your daughter and make her my wife,_

 _I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life,_

 _And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die,_

 _I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen,_

 _She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen,_

 _I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle,_

 _On the arm of her father,_

 _On the day that I'll marry your daughter._

 _(Marry your daughter by Brian McKnight)_

Semua bertepuk tangan setelah Siwon selesai menyanyikan lagu penuh keromantisan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh ketulusan saat Siwon selesai bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya dan berjalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun berdiri dan langsung memeluk Siwon dengan erat menyampaikan berjuta perasaan bahagia. Siwon melepas pelukan mereka dan meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan tanpa di duga mencium bibir Kyuhyun di depan umum, sontak saja hal itu mendapat siulan dan tepuk tangan dari para penonton gratis, bahakan ada yang mengabdikannya dengan camera ponsel mereka (Jangan diabaikan bahwa hampir semua fans yang datang adalah WonKyu Shippers :D) Siwon melepas ciuman beberapa detiknya dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dengan mata membulat.

"Hyung kau ish sudahlah, aku juga akan bernyanyi untukmu"

"Eh benarkah? Lagu apa?" Tanya Siwon penasaran, yang lainpun ikut penasaran

"Rahasia" Setelah itu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju piano dan mulai menyanyikan lagunya sambil menatap Siwon yang duduk di sebelah temapt duduknya tadi dengan pandangan penasaran, para hadirin yang tadi sibuk berbisik kini diam mendengarkan lagu yang Kyuhyun bawakan.

" _Boy I know you're nervous for being here today,_

 _You may not be sure on what you're gonna say,_

 _So don't be afraid to take up some of my daddy's time,_

 _Will you ask for my hand though I'm my daddy's oldest?_

' _Said I'm your everything and all that I know is,_

 _I would be so happy if this ever happens someday,_

 _And that I'll be the moment you say:_

 _Can marry your daughter and make her my wife,_

 _I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life,_

 _And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die,_

 _I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen,_

 _She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen,_

 _I can't wait to smile, when I walk down the aisle,_

 _On the arm of my father,_

 _When you say, "I will marry your daughter"_

 _Together every step since the day that we met,_

 _That time I saw you, I will never forget,_

 _There was never a moment when you ever treated me bad,_

 _So now that we have gone this far,_

 _Oh bring on the better or worse and till death do us part,_

 _So don't you have doubts because this is just the start,_

 _Just say to my dad with your heart: I'm gonna marry your daughter and make her my wife,_

 _I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life,_

 _And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die,_

 _I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen,_

 _She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen,_

 _I can't wait to smile, when I walk down the aisle,_

 _On the arm of my father,_

 _When you say, "I will marry your daughter"_

 _My dad would be happy too,_

 _If he hears this from you,_

 _That you'll marry his daughter,_

 _Make her your wife, letting her be the only girl that you'll love for the rest of your life and give her the best you can,_

 _Till the day that you die,_

 _Your gonna marry his princess and make her your queen,_

 _She'll be the most beautiful bride you've ever seen,_

 _I can't to smile when I walk down the aisle,_

 _On the arm of my father,_

 _When you say: "I will marry your daughter"_

 _(Marry Your Daughter Girl Version)_

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar kembali, Siwon pun tersenyum bahagia dan segera memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat ketika Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya.

"Saranghae baby"

"Nado saranghae hyung"

END

Holla setelah sekian lama gak nulis, akhirnya saya kambek lagi dengan ff pertama di ffn yang entah feelnya berasa apa gak. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian ne? Bikin anak yang banyak ya? Haha

Sorry for typo :D

RCL please #puppyeyes

Bye bye


End file.
